


Introducing the Fantastic Foursome - with superpowers

by stultiloquent



Series: Antiheroes [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it's dan's), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Phil knelt down to ground level and just started having this conversation with the squirrel in weird squeaks and barks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>just a little world-building and character sketching for now. i'd appreciate it if you have a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing the Fantastic Foursome - with superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title - this isn't planned to be part of the actual story, it's just a bit of an intro to/test run for the superpower AU i am currently writing. i'd love it if you can leave me some feedback :)

For as long as I can remember, I’ve always been friends with Phil, Chris and PJ. We’re like a gang, except we’re not cool enough to be one; so we just nicknamed ourselves the Fantastic Foursome and left it at that. That was back when we were even bigger dorks than now, and somehow, lame as it is, that name just stuck.

 

We were all 5th graders when we had our first annual aptitude test together. That was how we’d all met: schools tend to group students of similar calibre together for secondary school, and the examiner, the guy that could detect both active and latent superpowers, had assigned us all as Level 3’s. In the final year of primary school, I’d walked into the classroom a tad late, and Phil was the only one that would talk to me. Shortly after I was introduced to Chris and PJ too. I still remember 12 year-old me marvelling at their powers; I was young and had not known any of the fancier ones – like PJ’s, for example. During one of our library visits I’d looked over his shoulder to peek at what he’d been sketching (PJ was the artsiest in our little gang) and to my surprise, the boy and the penguin he’d drawn on the page were moving about, talking to each other in a lifelike manner. Every birthday I had afterwards, PJ would draw me little animals, imaginative monsters and peculiar characters that were mine to keep, mine to talk to when I get bored. Last year he started honing his skills so that even miniature papier-mâché characters and little clay sculptures could be animated. I’ve got two of them, they dance along my window sill when they feel like it.

 

And the first time I had found out about Phil’s power – we were walking home from school and there on the side of the road was a squirrel, scampering back to its lair most likely. But once we got closer it just stopped, and Phil knelt down to ground level and just started having this conversation with the squirrel in weird squeaks and barks. At the end he handed the squirrel a hazelnut and explained to me that he’s a bit like a telepathic animal whisperer – he not only hears the thoughts of animals but also speaks to them, literally. Suki, my own hamster has taken a liking to Phil now, because he spoils her with treats every time he comes over, and he literally plays hide and go seek with her, even though he’s easily 18 times her size, especially now that he’s hit his growth spurt. It’s an endearing sight to behold.

 

The meaner students always thought Phil’s and PJ’s powers are useless, but I thought it was all really cool.

 

Chris’ ability is less rare. He’s what people would call a “human soundboard” – he can imitate and replicate any sound with just his voice. Which basically just means that he’s a seasoned prank call professional. You would not believe the accents and voices he can imitate. He’s in the drama club with me as well; one day he’s going to be a voice actor, if not an actual actor. I’ll bet my life savings on that.

 

And me? I’m a pyro – pyrokinetic and latent pyromimic rolled into one. When I had that aptitude test, the examiner told me that I had the potential to go up to Level 6 one day, if I worked hard enough. I never really told the Foursome until we had known each other long enough to spend nights at each other’s houses, because I never wanted anyone to look up to me, or treat me like a threat. But of course, once we were close enough to do sleepovers, it was kind of inevitable that they find out what my parents did for a living. For one, we all have that identification armband that announces our individual levels, and the ones on my parent’s arms are unmistakably red and orange, the numbers 5 and 6 printed on them respectively in glaring white. Plus my mum’s never around, what with her spending most of her time serving in the government’s elemental forces. But even when the Foursome had found out that my dad’s basically the headmaster of the country’s leading elemental academy, and that one day I may very well be a Level 5 just like him, they didn’t start treating me any different. We still hung out a lot, ate each other’s food when we forgot to bring our lunch money, stayed the night in each other’s houses when it got late after marathoning horror movies and violent video games. And it's been that way for years now. We all have our own biological siblings, I’ve got my little brother Adrian whom I care about more than anyone in the world, but to me, the Foursome is just a different set of brothers, and it’s the same to them.

 

I just never anticipated that everything – my grades, my friendships, my _world_ – could turn upside-down in a split second.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, mentions of a hamster, I know, stop freaking out about it.
> 
> By the way [here's a chart I made for that identification armband thingy](http://stvltiloqvent.tumblr.com/post/109991245177/superpowers-au-the-fact-that-i-made-an-entire) .


End file.
